1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an ergonomic computer console podium. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an adjustable keyboard podium having a rollable stand and collapsible table for a computer keyboard, mouse pad, and document holder. In addition, the work surface of the podium features ergonomic wrist pads armrests and is vertically and angularly adjustable for optimum ergonomic considerations.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention is an adjustable keyboard podium as a versatile ergonomic platform for computer keyboard and mouse pad which may be adjusted to any height and several angles, so it may be used by either a sitting or standing operator, and stored under the computer table or desk when not in use.
The following U.S. and foreign patents are relevant to the invention of adjustable keyboard stands. In particular, the U.S. patent numbers and respective inventors are U.S. Design Pat. No. D 306,943, issued Apr. 3, 1990 to Hodge et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,561, issued Dec. 28,1982 to Tellier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,380, issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Eason et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,073, issued Apr. 14, 1992 to VanBeek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,414, issued May 9, 1995 to Bauer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,036, issued Nov. 28, 1995 to Vu et al. In addition, relevant foreign patents include 171,770 of Sweden published Jun. 21, 1960; 366,364 of Switzerland published Feb. 15, 1963; 10,491 of the European Patent Office published Apr. 30, 1980, 2,120,315(A) of Great Britain published Nov. 30, 1983; and 93/21,019 of the World Intellectual Property Organization published Oct. 28, 1993.
The above patent references disclose that keyboard supports have been the subject of earlier patents. Of particular interest is the patent to Eason et al., which discloses a collapsible stand for music keyboards. Furthermore, the patent to VanBeek et al. discloses an arm and hand rest for a keyboard, with means to adjust the vertical height, a platform for the keyboard and ergonomic wrist pads. In addition, the patent to Tellier et al. discloses a support for input devices, such as a keyboard or a mouse with a mouse pad. The support incorporates means to adjust its vertical height and a stand with a flat base. Hodge is a patent on the design of a keyboard stand which mimics the utility patent of Eason. Bauer describes an insert in telescoping cylinders which facilitates the length adjustment. Vu describes an ergonomic wrist and hand support. The above-listed patents were selected to illustrate patents in the field of keyboard supports. The foreign patents are merely cumulative of the U.S. patents. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an adjustable keyboard podium solving the aforementioned problems is desired.